Flight dynamics (dynamic flight stability and control) is of great importance in the study of mobile platforms, such as Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) or drones. UAVs often desires a highly robust positioning system, because random errors in the position estimation would generate incoherent control actions, which lead to UAV crash and the loss of valuable hardware. Currently, most drones utilize GPS to obtain their positions. However, the GPS accuracy directly depends on the number of satellites adopted to estimate the position. Such a number may be substantially insufficient in an urban environment, especially an indoor environment.
In addition, conventional methods for lateral stabilization control reply on computational fluid dynamics by feeding back state variables (i.e., lateral translation velocity, yaw rate, roll rate and roll angle) which can be measured by the sensory system of the drones. However, the measurement accuracy is still below the requirements for an indoor environment application.
The disclosed system and method are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.